


The Book Bashing

by ThirdPretender



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post Trespasser, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdPretender/pseuds/ThirdPretender
Summary: An assassination attempt has unexpected results.NSFW.





	The Book Bashing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a 'writing practice' assignment to attempt to write a chapter with absolutely no adverbs. I think I got hazy here and there (there might be a few), but I did my best.
> 
> Can you guess the prompt? ... Psst, I'll tell you at the end.

It must have been a breeze from the balcony that awoke her. Ellana's dark room possessed a pregnant stillness, but something - a creak in the floorboards - shattered the silence. There was someone in the room with her, creeping through the dark. She tensed, a cold sweat breaking out in the small of her back. This wouldn't be the first time her enemies deployed an assassin.

One armed, she reached to grasp the dagger beneath her pillow with her only remaining hand. She thought about sounding the alarm, but if she did the killer would know she sensed him. She rationalized that, disabled, her chances of survival depended on surprise.

The whisper of cloth approached. Each step tickled her elven hearing. The presence in the room took on enormous proportions. Ellana's heart sped like lightning in her chest, and the stranger's shadow crawled across the heavy quilt. With a lethal hiss, Ellana sprung.

The clandestine visitor swore, a powerful hand capturing her wrist as they tumbled to the floor. She landed on top, straddling him as she fought to force the dagger home. Beneath her thighs, she noted her assailant was both lean and strong. The dagger skittered away under the bed. "Fenedhis!" she swore, hand slapping her nightstand for something, anything, she could use as a weapon. Her hand encountered the annotated Book of Light, knocking it to the ground.

Her attacker sealed her mouth with a hand and used his thigh to roll her beneath him. Desperate, she scrabbled for the book. Her fingers grasped its spine, but it was heavy. Adrenaline lent her strength, and she brought it up with a solid THUNK against the assassin's skull. He fell to the side, groaning. Ellana, not one to let her guard down, hit him again and again.

When he no longer moved, Ellana climbed to her feet. She hefted the book's weight, "Fully illustrated. Lucky me." Dropping it beside the comatose form, the book walloped the floor.

Ellana reached under the bed, retrieved the dagger, and ran to her desk to fetch a candle. She contemplated calling for help, but the killer was unconscious. She savored her one-armed victory and wasn't ready to let it go. Cullen would tsk, Josephine would say nothing, but Leliana was sure to give her an earful. _ <Well, too bad,> _ she thought, _ <I am tired of them dancing around me like I'm a cripple. I can still do things. Like take out an assassin on my own.> _

Approaching the form, Ellana's eyes widened as the candlelight revealed the assassin's identity. Her beloved Solas stretched beside the bed, limbs akimbo. A swollen red knot bulged from his right temple. "What in Andraste's burning crotch hair... Solas?" She placed the candle on the nightstand, kneeling beside him and checking his pulse. He was alive.

Rolling Solas over was no easy task with one arm. Creative curses flowed from her lips until she had him positioned. _ <What was he thinking?> _ Her eyes caressed his profile, tears springing to them.  _ <Would it be so wrong...?> _ she knew it would, but she couldn't help brushing her thumb over his lips, then leaning down to touch her mouth against his. The unrequited kiss broke the dam that held back her tears, and trails of wet oozed down her cheeks. She rubbed them away.

 _ <I guess I need to figure out why he's here.> _ She thought of calling the guards, but Solas' ability to turn people to stone threatened their lives. He wouldn't kill her, would he? _ <He could have, if that was his intent, right?  With the blink of an eye.> _

Pressing her lips together, Ellana tried to figure out how to get Solas off the floor and onto the bed. _ <Okay, I can stop an assailant with one arm, but I can't get my ex-lover into bed.> _ She worried that hitting him in the head with the book might have put him into a coma, but she wasn't a healer. _ <Didn't he say once that his kind are hard to kill? I couldn't do that with just the Chant of Light... even the fully annotated and illustrated version, could I? Though...> _ Ellana forced down a hysterical giggle, and opened the drawer in her night stand. _ <Cassandra would think it fitting to take out an elven god with the Chantry's most holy book, but alas...> _Ellana's fingers grasped a potion of healing, and popped the cork off with her thumb.

Pouring it down Solas' throat took a moment, and she watched the knots on his head subside. After several minutes, Solas' eyes opened, and he lifted his right hand to his head, groaning, "What did you hit me with?" Ellana straddled his waist and pressed the dagger to his neck, _ <Let's see you turn me to stone now, hey?> _

Solas froze, then trailed his hands to her thighs, "That's unnecessary, vhenan."

"Is it? Last time we met, I lost an arm. I may love you, but I have no idea what madness you're up to," Ellana denied, noting with discomfort how warm his hands were.

He searched her eyes, pain reflected in his own, "I can see why you think I have lost my way, but that is neither here nor there. Please, put the dagger away. It's useless anyway."

"I think I might keep it where it is, thank you," Ellana pressed the dagger just a little bit, indenting his skin, "Why are you here?"

"It's a long story, but fundamentally it comes down to ... courtesy. One of Leliana's people has one of mine, and I want them back without bloodshed," Solas' hands slid up her thighs to her waist, causing all sorts of tingling.

"Stop that," Ellana protested, brows drawing down with irritation. She couldn't think with the distraction, and she suspected that is why he did it, "Who is it? Your spy?"

Solas' hands stilled. He sighed and tilted his head back, ignoring the blade at his throat. A small pinprick of blood welled as a result, "Flissa."

Ellana went cold, "What? Flissa's not even an elf. Fenedhis, Solas." _ <Wasn't she one of Leliana's people? Leliana will be pissed.> _

Solas lifted a brow, hands still warm where they rested on her waist, "That's your racism speaking, not mine. She was ideal because you would never suspect her. You saved her life, after all." _ <I know, and now I'm regretting it. How did he turn her?> _

"We both know you're more racist than I could ever be. You're using her to restore your elvhen world, which will kill her and everyone else. How could you?" Ellana demanded, the hurt in her eyes referring to far more than Flissa.

"There are a great many things that I must beg your forgiveness for," Solas breathed, sliding his hands back down her thighs before placing them on the floor and pushing himself into a seated position. Ellana slid into his lap, cursing at how he called her bluff. Dagger useless, she placed it on the edge of the bed beside her and asked, "Why do I think you are about to add something to the list?"

"Because I am," Solas confessed, bringing his hands to cup her cheeks. He memorized her features for a moment, and she reached for the dagger again, knowing it couldn't save her. Instead of turning her to stone, however, Solas pressed his lips to hers, the kiss hesitant, testing her response. She wanted to fight it, hold back and rile against the injustice, but the reality of his mouth on hers ... she kissed him back.

Her response was all the permission he needed, and Solas rose to his feet, picking her up as he did. How he managed to without breaking the kiss remained a mystery, but a moment later he lay her across the bed. The weight of his body thrilled and comforted her at once, hard in all the right places. The protests in her mind subsided to a whisper, and cool night air prickled her skin as his hands slid her nightgown up.

"What are you doing?" Ellana sighed into Solas' ear as his mouth roved across her cheek and down her neck.

"Making a terrible mistake," Solas admitted, pulling the gown from her shoulders and tossing it aside. His mouth took hers once more, and Ellana's hand tightened around the dagger grip. _ <Should I kill him? What kind of person would I be stabbing my lover to death while he-he-> _Her eyes flew open when one of Solas' long fingers brushed her slit, sending a jolt to her core that made her mewl. Her legs fell open of their own accord, and she arched against his hand.

Solas closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers. He breathed for long moments, and Ellana knew he was searching for self control. _ <What if he leaves?> _ she panicked. The dagger dropped to the coverlet as she wrapped her good arm about his neck and drew his mouth back before he could think too much. Her action dispelled any resistance he might have summoned, and a moment later his clothing joined her nightgown.

He was rough, desperate, but she had waited for so long that it didn't matter. Solas sheathed himself inside her and tore his face away, calling out something Elvhen beyond her ken. In that instant, she knew he'd taken no lover to replace her. A selfish joy filled her breast as he rutted, and she rose to meet him in equal measure, driving them both closer to the edge.

A moment later, she clenched around him, calling, "Solas!" He growled and buried himself one last time as far as he could go. Shuddering, they held one another, and it was the first time in several minutes that Ellana remembered her missing arm, _ <I can't hold him like I used to...> _ Pain rose in the wake of their lovemaking, and Solas seemed to sense it. He slipped away, grabbing his tunic first.

Ellana sat up, watching him dress. She felt his seed seeping from her body and wondered if he regretted it. He said nothing as he drew on his breeches, and she declared, "You can have Flissa back. Just get her out of here."

He paused, long fingers on his belt, and he tilted his head sideways as he looked at her, "I didn't do that to pay for Flissa's life."

"I know," Ellana acknowledged, hating that she didn't entirely believe him.  _< He got what he wanted out of it, didn't he? He always gets what he wants.>_ She picked up the dagger from the rumpled coverlet beside her. "Will I ever see you again?"

His brows drew together, blue eyes drinking her in. Rather than answer, he said, "You are so beautiful, vhenan."

"Don't!" Ellana raised her hand, palm out around the hilt of the dagger, "Please... just don't. I'll have Flissa sent to the crossroads outside Skyhold at dawn."  _< I'll even be a good person and have her delivered in one piece.> _

Solas nodded and padded to the balcony. _ <How the hell did he get up here? _> His hand rested on the door for a moment, but he didn't look back before he stepped through and pulled it closed behind him. She knew he was gone.

Ellana contemplated plunging the dagger into her own chest, but that was not her way. _ <I’m stronger than that> _ she told herself, placing the weapon on her nightstand. Bending down, she picked up the annotated Chant of Light, fully illustrated, and clutched it to her breast as she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt: "Someone hits Solas over the head with the annotated Chant of Light, fully illustrated"
> 
> I have no idea how that turned to smut, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
